perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Goshiki Quest Chain
harbor, same model as the Goshiki Quest Chain boss Lochmur Guardian Beast for Chrono Core quest]] This quest chain is on the ingame Quests menu in the Challenge section as Strange Monument; the Elder of Archosaur will give the player a teleportation scroll only usable to go to Dreamweaver Port. After a tour of the major cities, a new quest line begins with the Elder of the City of Raging Tides; this line is not shown on the Quests menu and can only be seen at the Elder himself. http://pwi-forum.perfectworld.com/showthread.php?t=623592 Players will save a lot of money and a little time by using the Phoenix Valley teleport system to teleport to all the major cities at the start of this quest chain. Flying to Goshiki north across the Sea of Reality from the northernmost teleport of the Tideborn islands, The Nightfire Altar on the Island of Broken Dreams, saves money compared with teleporting to Dreamweaver Port. Teleporting to and from Ormin is neither cheap, like the 200 coins to Hidden Heroes Village near Dizzy and to Wellspring Village to see the Aged Deity, nor is it potentially free like teleporting to Lost City and Raging Tides. It is 3,000 there and 1,000 back. Dizzy is much nearer to Hidden Heroes Village than she is to Etherblade City The quest chain is first announced by an erroneous popup message that talks about 'developments in the east'; it is actually set in the far Southeast. This almost certainly reflects a design change in the course of preparing the Rising Tide expansion, with the Island of Broken Dreams and Barrier Island located in the East, in the Endless Sea, rather than being between the Endless Sea and the Frigid Sea in the southeast. and leveling opportunity for Venomancer Flying Pets]] = Level 40: Goshiki = Looking for an Old Friend Note that the 'Ask the Fisherman' portion of Looking, which, obviously enough, also has the Fisherman as a target to speak to, will wipe the 'Fisherman' quest from Old Man Lin's quest list. The Fisherman's quests may or may not be affected. Meeting Ormin :"The Tideborn were in harmony with the rest of the world. They are vicious warriors, but never killed without just cause. Through the passage of time many things changed, including their environment...(Ormin stares off into the sea while speaking)" ::Have you heard of the City of Raging Tides? :"Yes. In the sea to the southeast of Dreamweaver Port, there are magical islands that very few have ever been to. The Forbidden Sea is difficult to navigate and even if it seems like the weather will be great, great storms will form if any outsider attempts to cross the barrier. It is as if the ocean itself knows when people are trying to get there. Even the strongest and most knowledgeable sailors such as myself are unable to navigate through the obstacles. As a young man, I was never allowed to travel out to the seas by myself. But that did not stop me from dreaming." ::I can see you had great ambition. :"One must have great ambition in life. But my curiousity with the sea tortured me every day. Forty years ago, I received permission to fish alone. When I got close to the barrier in the Forbidden Sea, I was battered by the sudden storms. The waves came crashing down on me, again and again, as relentless as a mother tiger protecting her cubs." ::What happened next? :"I was afraid, but also a little excited. The waves pounded harder and harder. My boat was just a normal fishing boat and could not withstand the power of the storm. I could only pray that I would make it alive. My boat was shattered into pieces, and I clung for dear life to the wreckage. I could not even open my eyes as the torrential rain would have blinded me. Then all of a sudden, the waters calmed. The clouds cleared and the sun shined down upon my face." ::You were lucky. :"The weather likes to play with the souls of those who attempt to journey through the Forbidden Sea. I thought that everything had settled when I came upon a beautiful island paradise. Only then did I realize that a great stone demon floated behind me. I struggled to paddle away but I was exhausted and lost my grip on the driftwood. I began to descend into the depths of the sea. The last thing I remember from that moment was a blurry figure moving around me." ::Was it a Tideborn? :"I believe it was, yes, but I lost consciousness before I could get a good look so I cannot be sure. I am sure whatever it was saved me, though, because when I awoke the people of the Tideborn surrounded me. Their appearance terrified me initially. I was worried that I could not explain myself in their language, but their Elder spoke to me in words I could understand. The Tideborn people accepted me and I lived on their island for several years. I learned about their culture and their customs and grew very fond of them." ::Why did you not stay? :"Although the Tideborn were a great race, I missed my family back in my hometown. The Elder said that I should do what I must, so I left. I crossed the Forbidden Sea again to return to my family. Upon arriving again in Dreamweaver Port, I discovered my family had died at sea while attempting to find me. I felt guilty for bringing such grief to my family that it ultimately cost them their lives. From then on I became a drifter, wandering from place to place with no care for my well being. I finally ended up here, next to the sea. I still think of what my life would be like if I had not gone out to sea that day." ::I'm sorry to hear about your tragedy. :(Ormin looks over at Goshiki again. He tilts his head sideways and thinks for a minute) "You seem to be at the age where you should become a true Tideborn warrior soon, am I right? The most important ceremony of a young Tideborn is the Coming of Age ceremony. All Tideborn people must eventually take the tests." ::(Dizzy says, "Coming of Age? Sounds interesting?") :"The Coming of Age tests consist of seven trials which must be passed before you can be called a true Warrior. I would suggest that you head back to your land and take the trials. Please also send the Elder my regards. Let him know that I have not forgotten about him or his people." = The Trials = ]] Wisdom The guide on the forums is out of date- the spiralshell crabs that are easily damaged are now the quest ones. The hard to damage ones should simply be avoided; jumping and then activating a flyer to get out of combat is the easiest way. Dexterity Characters from the original three races can use the lowest level bow and any old arrows to kill the Staunch Worms in two shots. Tideborn, ironically, Earthguard and Nightshade characters will have to do it the old fashioned way. Either way, flying over the Worms and making them escape downwards helps. Characters using bows, or Mages with no attack skills, will want to dig out that dusty old "Attack" icon from the Cultivation > Skill > Action tab. Do it at the same time as Strength. Courage Obsidian Frostbound. Not to be confused with the Obsidian Spellbound. Boss of borderline difficulty; the border of doable and not. This is a good measure of how powerful your character is at fighting bosses, and may stretch you to adopt better strategies. Not so difficult as the harder of the quest monsters in the Earthguard lands, like the nearby Dusk Knight. Willpower Stand in the circle by the teleporter. Do not move. PW never announces sales of items on broadcast mode; only auctions, and NPCs never sell anything worth equipping. Strength Dig quest. Do it at the same time as Dexterity. Loyalty The Traitor is either lying to save herself, or is a truly tragic figure. She broadcasts dialogue: :"Who are you? Why are you attacking me? :"For you, I would betray my people. Where are you now? :"Did you forget me? How ironic! I abandoned my people and you abandoned me :"For you, I will sacrifice my life. I only feel sorry to my people. Warriors, if you want to help, please bury my remains in the ocean near the White Sands Beach. There are seemingly no further parts to this quest. Nothing seems to come of going to the White Sands Beach, and it seems likely that Remains would have been added as a quest item if this had been intended. Single Tideborn Traitor, the first so named in this quest chain. This one is pretty easy compared with Frostbound and the later Traitor. Clerics and Wizards use Slow, Psychics knockback. Mystics might be the worst off, with the Traitor being pretty tough against their pet Multi Same mob, squad allowed, same XP. The quest taker must be the leader of the squad when the squad is formed (they invite the other/s). The additional quest type is useful because the Traitor is more difficult for Arcane armor types. Arguably easier than Frostbound, though, and much easier than the later Traitor Sacrifice Experience is dependent on the answer, and therefore the task. Fifteen flowers is the maximum, 167,300 XP. Five is the minimum, 71,700 XP. Ten for 119,500. Even if you gather more, the number of flowers you answered will be removed from inventory, and no more. Excess flowers can be sold. The flowers respawn, but slowly. As with all digging, the character can dig Mounted; move to the center of clumps of flowers to reduce running / riding time. Coming of Age: Farewell ]] Coming of Age: Trouble has an irksome task for most everyone, but particularly for Arcane: Taurox Snipers that are exceedingly difficult to pull singly, due to their tendency to clump together. Warrior's Proof Level 51 Unexpected Level 56 : As with all dig spots, if you wait long enough, the thing will respawn. The energy crystal pillars are no exception, and there is no need to travel all around the walls of the city to get six. For those in a hurry, going back and forth between two pillars, even with an 11 speed Riding Mount, will give continuous digging. The pillars are a fraction out of sight range of each other, though, so you will have to estimate where to click to get there in one go. There is one pillar at the southeast side and one on the northeast side, so there is not much to do on that side other than look at the scenery. There's a screenshot here instead. Solution Revenge You will need help with General Feng. If you cannot get it, and really need the inventory space, then know players can pay 10,000 coin to get another Bloodstained Bag. The numbers in the database fairly accurately represent the relative difficulty of some bosses; however, Feng is easier than the Eyes of the Krimson Beyond. He is as the database would indicate, tougher than Oggo the Quillhog King. Destiny Love and Hate After killing Feng, be prepared with 4x Golden Herbs, easily gathered near any starting city. Blood Combat Fifteen Soldiers and then Fifteen Officers. Soldiers are tougher than regular mobs of the same level and Officers are about 50% tougher than Soldiers. All of this in the fifteen minute time limit, without much warning, after talking to Dizzy for the umpteenth time out of 3 x umpteen talks. :The Sorrow of the Elder: Tideborn Elder expresses his deep dismay and misery at the sorry fate of the fallen, yet somehow manages to pull his thoughts together to focus on the living. In one sentence. : "Oh no...This is absolutely terrible. More Tideborn warriors killed, including our beloved -------, and still we are no closer to finding a new energy source..I have much to think about." After the combat, you receive ten Mystical Pills that do not stack with the ones received from Roll Call. When you return to Dizzy, you receive a further five Mystical Pills that do not stack with the ones received from Roll Call, along with five Holy Pills that may or may not stack with others (probably do not). However, now at least they can be sold; before they could hypothetically be stuck in inventory forever. As one would expect of a system that is designed to put pressure on players to buy Storage Space with RL money, the normal Holy Pills are used up by default, unless you make them inaccessible by placing them in the Bank. This is not one of those times when clicking on the quest objective is not enough, and you should have listened to the quest text. Quite the opposite: the speech implies talking to Ormin, but Dizzy is the next stop. Lost Crystal : Teleport to Camp Wave Breaker for 200 coins. The Traitor has 100,000 HP and is ? level. Players should leave squad, as this has a tendency to mess with the quest item drop. Another ten non-stacking Holy Pills Lost Beauty : Tideborn lose things. Crystals, Beauty...or is that Beauties? Heart of Thorns Level 57 As of 3rd July 2013, this quest is unnecessarily unintuitive and unwieldy, to the point of being considered bugged. The Heart Thorn items are an inventory item rather than a quest item. There must be an empty space as well as the space for the stack of Thorns; if inventory is full, thorns will not be automatically stack, with the existing ones, nor will they drop to the ground to be collected once inventory is cleared, nor is a message given warning that inventory is full. The items will disappear entirely instead of being collected, and the player will be unable to collect any more until a space is cleared in inventory.' Lethe Flower The flowers are more accurately described as being "across the river from Gate of Antiquity. Teleport accordingly, fly southeast and back southwest, teleport back. There are only five spawns; one player would be ready to start gathering their first flower about the same time as another finished their fifth. Obsidian Frostbound right side.jpg|Obsidian Frostbound slowly circles its tower in the Snowdragon Heights Lost Crystal This Tideborn Traitor is much tougher than the Tideborn Traitor from the Trials, and on a different oart of the island, at 641 181. Chrono Core * Lochmur Guardian Beast has 1,324,931 HP and does 1,369 damage. A school of four fish clean its jagged fangs, despite the ever-present risk of the Beast lunging at them to swallow them whole. If you want to see it up close without risk (except for the turtle boss), check out the fish in Archosaur's east harbor area-they are exactly the same including the miniature fish animation. Return to Dizzy, wait for her to cast her spell, and there is a little bit of running around, and back to your home city's Elder, but after that, done! From just a short way south of the Beast, a Town Portal or Teleport Incense will take you all the way to the City. Category:Quests Category:Advanced Quests